That Was Easy
by FallenAmazonian
Summary: Yang is stuck working the most boring shift ever but when a faunus girl walks in things finally get interesting.


She's sooooo bored.

She gave the store another once over.

_Ugh, I hate working during the break, nothing ever happens. _

Yang has been working at Tukson's for the last year and a half. The store primarily sold books and provided a quiet space for avid readers. Most people, like Yang, come to buy coffee and pastries that are sold in the front. Usually, the quaint bookstore receives several customers from Beacon University down the road. When classes aren't in session though the store receives little to no business, mostly book nerds who stroll through every now and then or someone looking for their coffee fix. Which is why Yang has been staring into space for the past 3 hours. At this point, she was hoping someone came in to rob the place so she could experience some excitement. She looked to her left to see her sister/coworker who had her nose buried deep into some new novel she started yesterday.

Yang let out a hefty sigh and grabbed a rag to clean the countertop for the 4th time today until she heard the bell of the front door chime.

_Finally! A customer._

Yang looked up to see three people enter the shop. She noticed two guys a lean blue haired guy and a blonde haired monkey faunus. When the guys parted she saw their third companion a black haired cat faunus girl. They all stayed by the front entrance while the two guys spoke in hushed tones to the girl.

_That's odd usually people come straight to the counter to order something off the menu or walk straight to the book section. Hmm? Maybe the store is getting robbed today. _

Yang went back to cleaning the counter to busy herself until the robbers at the door decide to make a move. After another moment of whispering the blue haired guy made a beeline for the magazine section and began browsing. When she returned her gaze back to the door she saw the other two making their way to the counter.

"Hello, welcome to Tukson's what can I get you?"

The monkey faunus was the first to speak. "Can I get a croissant and two iced coffees."

"Okay. Can I have a name for that order?"

"Sun for the croissant and ice coffee and Neptune for the second ice coffee."

"Okay great. What about you?" Yang looked to the girl who has been standing awkwardly since she reached the counter.

"Can I- Uhh- get umm- a-a mint tea."

"Okay. Can I get your name?"

"Belladonna… Blake Belladonna."

Yang couldn't help but let out a low chuckle. The blushing girl in front of her is the first person to ever give their full name for their order. "Blake Belladonna, that's a nice name."

Blake's eyes widened. "Th-Thank you."

"That'll be 11 lien."

Yang watched Blake pull out her wallet and hand her the cash while Sun made his way to a table his blue-haired friend, whom she assumed was named Neptune, was sitting at. She wasn't sure why but something about the girl in front of her was extremely cute. Her awkward demeanor and adorable kitty ears. When she reached for the cash she purposefully brushed her fingers against Blake to watch the blush.

"Here's your change and receipt."

"Thank you." Blake scurried off to her friend's table.

"Hey, Ruby I'll make the tea and croissant you get on those iced latte's," she said as she started making the order. Things were running pretty smoothly until she noticed how quiet it was behind the counter. To her left, her sister was still unmoving from her previous spot.

"Come on Ruby this is the first order in hours and you're still too lazy to move?"

"I'm not lazy this book is just really interesting! Plus if you do it all on your own you'll impress your new girlfriend."

"M-My what?"

"The cute dark haired girl you were complimenting. I might've been reading my book but I'm still able to follow the conversations around me."

"We are not together. We just met 3 minutes ago!"

"Yeah. Yeah. here take this to your girlfriend." Ruby said as she handed her a cup of mint tea while taking the boys order from Yang's hands. "Sun and… Uh, Neptune!"

Both boys walked to the counter to retrieve their orders. Ruby through a smile at her sister as she returned back to her book.

Yang could only chuckle at her baby sisters' antics. When they were young their moms either left or died leaving their father to work day in and day out to make ends meet. Since then Yang has spent most of her teen years caring for Ruby which means she's never had much time for dating. Ruby is well aware of Yang's failed social life and is constantly trying to hook her up. One time her sister went as far as to sign her up for a dating app which ended her gracelessly climbing out of a bathroom window.

_I'm just happy Rub's is taking a subtle approach this time. _

Yang made sure to clear her throat, she always hates when her voice cracks when announcing orders. "Blake Belladonna".

She watched as the dark haired girl awkwardly made her way to the counter. "Ye-Yes. That's me."

_There's something adorkable about the way she reminded me who she is as if she isn't the only female customer in the shop. _

"One hot tea for one hot Belladonna." She said with a charming smile.

"Uh-um" Blake stuttered out. She must've been initially shocked because she reached for the tea with a bit more force than necessary causing the scolding liquid to splash onto the front of Yang's apron.

"OW! Fuck!" she shouted from the pain.

"Oh! Oh My Gosh! I'm So Sorry!" Blake reached for the cloth on the counter and began patting the wet spot dry.

_Her hands are on my BOOBS! I thought she was cute bu-but this is too much. _

"Here, I'll dr-". Blake abruptly froze. Yang watched her turn as red as she felt. "I'm so sorry for groping you" Blake shouted comically loud while dropping the cloth.

"I-It's alright. I'll get you another cup of tea." She quickly turned around to make another steaming hot cup of tea. While the water was reheating she removed her soaked apron. It's a good thing she always wears her apron (Read: Forced to wear an apron because Tuskson is too cheap to buy her shirts in a bigger size). The tea was finished in record time since she's made it at least 100 times before.

_Relax! Rubs just put those thoughts in your head cause she's always trying to set you up on a date. Blake's probably not even into girls. I mean the whole groping me thing was just her trying to make up for spilling steaming hot tea on me. Just give her the tea and try not to make a fool of yourself. _

A second later Yang spun around with the tea in hand. "Here's your tea. This one is on the house."

Blake must have prepared a second payment while she was making her tea because she was already offering it before she fully turned around. She was about to decline the money and tell her it wasn't necessary when Blake's jaw literally dropped and she abruptly dropped the cash.

"Don't worry, I got it." Yang sat the tea on the counter so she could pick up the loose lien. "Here you go." She leaned over the counter and gave to her the money back when she noticed something strange. Blake's face was bright red while the rest of her body was stock still. Her eyes were looking anywhere but at her which was strange. If it wasn't for the split second her eyes traveled down her cleavage and back up to the ceiling. It happened so quickly that Yang almost missed it.

Almost.

With a smirk, Yang took the opportunity to lean in a little further to display them a bit more. She could hear Blake swallow down a big gulp. "Thank you for visiting Tukson's. Come back soon." Yang said with her best alluring smirk.

"T-Thank you" Blake responded still blushing stronger than ever as she scurried back to her friends.

"She liiiiiiikes you," Ruby whisper into her ear as soon as the cat faunus was out of earshot.

"Will you give it a rest already."

"No way. I can hear wedding bells in your future."

"You need to get your hearing checked." she rolled her eyes.

"Here." Ruby handed her a crepe she somehow pulled out of thin air. "Bring your girlfriend a free dessert."

"Ugh. If I bring her the desert will you drop this already."

"Mhmmm!" She said sickeningly sweet.

"Fine." She took the desert and brought it to the table of faunus. When she approached the table she noticed the blonde haired boy whisper something into Blake's ear causing her to blush and look away. _I knew it. They have to be together. Way to get my hopes up Rubs. _

"One crepe on the house."

"Wow. Thanks!" Neptune shouted before digging in.

_It wasn't for you idiot!_

If it wasn't for Yang giving Neptune a death glare she would've noticed Sun nudging Blake, egging her on to do something.

"Um. Excuse me." Yang turned toward the voice which was so soft she nearly missed it.

"Yes. Is there anything else you need?"

"I-I was wondering if I c-could have your number. If that's okay... I know we just met and that could be kind of weird but I'm not crazy or anything-" Her tangent was brought to an end when Sun elbowed her side. At this point, Yang was afraid Blake' gonna discover a new shade of red with how bright her cheeks were turning.

"Oh. Uh-" she chuckled a bit.

"I promise you won't regret it if you give me a chance," Blake said in a panic.

"Sure." Yang relented. _She's really cute but her boyfriend is literally sitting right beside her. _

"Great! Here you go." Blake handed her scroll which she easily filled out her contact info. "Yang. That's a lovely name."

"Thank you. Does your boyfriend want another croissant?"

"Boy-Boyfriend? Do you mean Sun? No. No, no we are not together in any way. I mean we dated for a month in high school but that was nothing. I barely remember it."

"Oh. Okay. That's good to know."

"Wow, Blake. You should cherish the time we spent together."

"Shut up, Sun." The girl said through clenched teeth.

"What you're not gonna go on another embarrassing rant."

"I said shut up!" Blake said while throwing a solid punch on Sun's arm.

"Hi, Yang! I'm Sun and this is Neptune and were Blakes strapping young friends. I can vouch for Blake in saying she's not usually this talkative and awkward. Actually, she's pretty withdrawn and introverted but she's an amazing person." He said while the boys finished packing their things to leave.

"That's really good to know," she responded just as Sun nudged Blake with his elbow once again and gestured toward her.

"Uh. So yea. I'm completely single. Single as a Pringle." She cringed mid-sentence. "I don't know why I said that." Her male friends attempted not to laugh at her as they made their way toward the exit to wait for her.

"Well, that's a coincidence because so am I." she chuckled.

"Really? Oh, we-well would you like to accompany me on a date this Friday?"

"Sorry I can't." She watched as the faunus's ears went low betraying any emotion of sadness she was trying to conceal.

_Oh, my gods. I'd actually feel bad if she wasn't so cute! And that's saying a lot since I grew up with ruby._

"I work Friday evenings so I wouldn't have time to change but if you want you can have me anytime on Saturday." She said seductively.

"I-I Y-Yes! I'd love to have you- I-I mean to take you out."

"Okay, purrrfect. I'll text you when my shift is over."

"Right. I'll be waiting by my phone. W-Well not all day. I do have things to do. Busy things because I-I'm busy and-"Yang decided to put the poor girl out of her misery and silenced her with a soft kiss on the cheek. THe faunus girl froze and blushed furiously. Yang could almost pinpoint the exact moment the girl's brain rebooted. "I should get going, I've distracted you from your shift long enough. I'll see you soon, Yang."

"See you soon."

She watched the woman leave out of the store. The storefront windows were covered with a few sale posters but between those posters, she was able to see the two boys congratulating the smiling faunus girl with high fives and pats on the back. Yang only smirked and returned to her post behind the counter, she spent most of her shift daydreaming of a beautiful raven-haired girl.

***Outside the bookstore***

"So what did she say?"

"She said yes to the date this Saturday."

"That explains the goofy smile on your face."

"No Nep, the smile is from the kiss on the cheek. You saw them."

"Riiiight. how could I forget."

"Guys, please stop."

"Oh no, I've never seen you act like that before."

"Can you blame her she's had a crush on that girl ever since she came to buy that textbook like 9 months ago."

'"Hey, I know it took some time but I asked her out. And I got her number."

"See! All you had to do was ask. Wasn't that easy, Blake."


End file.
